ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: Super Smash Bros Ultimate x DXW
Card Super Smash Street Fight Match Adam Oliver vs. Link DXW International Women's Championship - The Final Chapter of Sakura vs. Lucina Sakura Hagiwara © vs. Lucina DXW Global Championship #1 Contender's 8-Man Battle Royal Match Ryu vs. Stipe Miocic vs. Incineroar vs. Pentagon Jr. vs. Captain Falcon vs. Sesshomaru vs. "Joker" Akira Kurusu vs. Athrun Zala Non-Title Triple Threat Match Roderick Strong vs. Akira "AK-47" Kenshin vs. DXW Social Network Champion Chrom DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship The JFC (Shantae & Risky Boots) © vs. Lordly Ladies (Princess Peach & Princess Daisy) DXW Global Television Championship #1 Contender's Match Vega vs. Roy Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match for the DXW Women's Hardcore Championship Lori Loud © vs. Bayonetta vs. Alina Valentina vs. Princess Zelda Six-Man Tag Team Match DXW Global Tag Team Champions The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) & Bobby Santiago vs. Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi) & Sonic the Hedgehog Preshow Ashninja (Ash Ketchum & Greninja) vs. Team Star Fox (Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi) Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano & Shenhua vs. Banjo & Kazooie SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWPreshow.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWPreshow2.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWLKBobbySanutagovMarioBrosSonictheHedgehog.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWDXWWomensHardcoreChampionship.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWVegavRoy.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWDXWInternationalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWStrongvAkiravChrom.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXW8ManBattleRoyal.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWDXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg SuperSmashBrosUltimatexDXWAdamOlivervLink.png Results *P2. After the match, Fox & Falco jumps Ash Ketchum & Greninja from behind and they beat them up as the crowd boos at them until the "Challenger Approaching" sound is heard as Fox & Falco stop beating Ash & Greninja up then wants someone to come out and face them until Pikachu comes out from under the ring and hops in the ring behind Fox & Falco with a massive pop. Fox & Falco slowly turns around and Pikachu strikes Fox & Falco out of the ring with Thundershock as the crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!" and "PIKACHU!". Ash & Greninja gets up as Ash sees Pikachu. Ash & Pikachu are hugging each other than celebrate with Greninja as Fox & Falco, who are twitching after Pikachu's Thundershock, limps out in a huff. *2. After the bell is ringing to start the match, Princess Zelda transforms herself into Sheik as the crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!". *3. After the match, Erik Killmonger along with The Illuminati (Ken Kaneki, The Sinful Neglect, & Joe Higashi) rushes to the ring and hits Roy with Big Boot followed by Panther Claw Slam as the crowd boos at him. Killmonger turns his attention to Vega and hits Vega with Panther Claw Slam. The Illuminati attacking Vega & Roy until the "Challenger Approaching" sound is heard. The crowd explodes and chanting "HOLY SHIT!" as Dragon Quest Heroes (Solo, Luminary, Erdrick, & Eight) are charging in the ring and start brawling with The Illuminati and tosses them out of the ring. Erdrick grabs the mic and says "Killmonger, Illuminati, you guys gonna wreak havoc towards DXW like The Masters of Society does, you're gonna have to go through us as we're making our in-ring debut at DXW Labor Pain...in a Lethal Lockdown Match!" The Illuminati walks out in a huff as Dragon Quest Heroes are celebrating in the ring. *4. After the match, Zeena & Demencia of The Mistresses of Society rushes to the ring and jumps Shantae & Risky Boots then assaulting them as the crowd boos at them until Princess Peach and Princess Daisy rushes to the ring and pummels Zeena & Demencia to the ring apron, then they use hip bumps them off the apron. The JFC and Lordly Ladies are celebrating as Zeena & Demencia retreats in a huff. *5. After the match, Killer Croc rushes to the ring and Roderick Strong bails out to the crowd. Strong then flashes the title gesture at Killer Croc. *7. The ending of the match was Sakura goes up to the top rope for Sweet Dreams, but Lucina kips up and hits Sakura in mid-air with Critical Spear to make a pinfall, but Sakura's foot on the bottom rope to break the pin at two. Lucina goes for Father Chrom, but Sakura counters and locks her up with Gelato Lock (Octopus Stretch). Once Sakura still locking Lucina up, the referee Jessika Carr stops the match after the time has expired. After the match, Sakura and Lucina are down for their exhaustion as the officials and the trainers are rushing to the ring to intend them out of the ring with a standing ovation. As the officials and trainers help out Sakura and Lucina, Sakura extended her hand to shake Lucina's hand, but Lucina refuses as she walks out as the crowd boos at her leaving Sakura looks confused. *8. After the match, Maximillion Pegasus rushes to the ring and hits Adam from behind with his DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt then hits him with Millennium Eye Neckbreaker and locks him up with Industrial Illusion's Mind Torture until the "Challenger Approaching" sound is heard until Ryu walks to the ring to confront Pegasus until Ken Masters hops out from the crowd to the ring with an exploding pop and hits Pegasus from out of nowhere with a Superkick. Adam, Ryu, & Ken Masters are celebrating in the ring together to close the show. Miscellaneous *The DXW locker room, along with Super Smash Bros fighters are having a party at the catering room while "DJ P0N3" Vinyl Scratch is doing the DJ at her turntables. Torrin Fluker and his wife, Jenny Realight are enjoying themselves and happy that the party is going great until Kirby sucks the cake that Jenny made for the party. Torrin laughs at Kirby's antics as he and Jenny walk out of the party to get another cake. *Backstage, Chrom arrives at the locker room until he sees his daughter, Lucina shows up in his locker room with a chorus of boos. Chrom didn't respond at all as Lucina asks her father to wish her luck for her match against Sakura Hagiwara. Lucina walks out of her father's locker room as Chrom spoke his daughter's name to himself seconds later. *The director of Super Smash Bros, Masahiro Sakurai is sitting in the front row as the crowd cheers. *The Super Smash Bros player, Juan DeBiedma aka "Hungrybox" is sitting in the front row with Jigglypuff. *The Super Smash Bros champion player, Leonardo Lopez Perez aka "MKLeo" is sitting in the front row in his Joker cosplay. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2019